The present invention relates to a stop watch which electrically measures the time and displays a measured time by hands.
In the conventional so-called mechanical type stop watch, it is impossible to sufficiently increase the accuracy of the escapement which is the generating source of the reference signal for time measuring, and also to obtain an accuracy of about 1/100 second as a result of various limitations. Also, since the display system uses hands for displaying the time and the driving system is operated by a single system, only functions of start, stop, reset or lap time measuring repeating start and stop are attained. As a result of this, there are disadvantages that, for example, in the case of the short-time measuring in which a high accuracy of measuring is required, the necessary functions are not obtained, and, in addition, at least two stop watches must be used for the lap time measuring of a swimming race or the like.